User talk:Recgameboy
Please be careful With your Bakugan edits. If they haven't been shown on the show, there's no reason for a "first apperance" part on the temp. Also, the power of a Bakugan on the temp refers to the Gs in the show. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Your doing a good job! I'd just thought I'd stop by. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Elfin on SCIV I made Elfin on one of my fighting games it looks just like her. I'll put up a photo soon or if asked whatever comes first. If read please comment. You ever thought About adminship?Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 10:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hello?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I have an answer?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, never mind. I'll just wait for another good user to make an admin.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 03:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was wondering if you wanted to be an admin, but you kept editing so I just assumed you didn't and retracted it. It's still up.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 00:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I would love to be an admin, sorry for not responding I don't check my Talk Page much. Recgameboy 01:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Your an admin. You can delete stuff, block users, etc.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 04:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) welcome Hi Recgameboy one question why did you ersaed Shadow Wing from Master Ingram's ability list Shadow Wing came out of an ability card--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Racgameboy. Do you like Maxus Helios? Do not do that without proof Why did you say Macubass Marina Caviatation Nullifies Gate Card it blcks the opponent from using it. watch and hear episode 29.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my mistake? Forget what I said--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh. i got that off from the internet. i though it was true though becuase it said bakugan fiction :) sorry. -Shinatashika Yes! Thank you for that pic! Did you do it on a Mac?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 01:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No.--RECGameboy 06:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Recgameboy You obviously like snakes so do you like pythatntus and abisomega Yes.--RECGameboy 06:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Recgameboy HI! HELLO! Archive Your past Talkpage conversations, don't just delete them.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 14:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Just... 2... more... edits! What game did you create those on?? It's a giraffe! (talk) 02:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hi Hi.I'm new here please help me around.What are the rules? hello! i am actually editing Gundalian Invaders and somehow some of my work disapear.... I saw that you edited before. I got this information from another website so plz dont mess it up... :) -Shinatashika Hi Hi.I'm new here please help me around.What are the rules?Nvcnvcxyz (talk) 07:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Private I need to ask you something. Do you have a secure email? aabce2@gmail.com. Abce2|''I am not ''[[User Blog:Abce2| a rodent.]] 01:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Droppin' by to say thanks for editing Baku-Legacy (I made it). I was not sure how to add pictures. Thanks!Maxus69 (talk) 05:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Oh.Well am i doing good so far?Nvcnvcxyz (talk) 05:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) er.. i do believe it's baku'G'''ranite No, its Bakucranite